


Mine

by vanillaclouds



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaclouds/pseuds/vanillaclouds
Summary: Virgil goes on social media and is now an insecure bby
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & The Dark Sides, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Mine

TW: Crying

Kink: Accidental Voyerisum

Ship: Intruanxceit/Polyam dark sides/Remus x Virgil x Janus

Virgil curled up in a ball as he scrolled through Instagram, sniffling a little as he looked at extremely handsome men, some celebrities, some just males in imagination. Some even men Janus or Remus previously dated. All of them were more attractive than Virgil and probably didn't have a panic attack every night. They were polar opposites from Virgil...better than him. 

But his pity party was interrupted when his two boyfriends came running downstairs.

"No way in hell I'm gonna dye my asscrack hair neon yellow!" Janus glared at the duke, crossing his arms.

"But it'll compliment your asshole- Virgin what's wrong?" Remus saw Virgil curled up on the couch, crying silently.

"It's really nothin, just me bein insecure...." The emo whispered, his voice muffled by his hoodie.

Remus and Janus frowned, sitting next to their boyfriend, rubbing his back gently before picking up his phone. 

"Baby why were you looking at this picture of me and my ex?" Janus cocked an eyebrow, confused on why Virgil would choose to look this type of thing up. Virgil stayed quiet, shrugging. 

"Virgil, you don't need to be scared to tell us..." Remus whispered softly, kissing Virgil's forehead.

''Why did you choose to date me?"

"I beg your pardon?" The shortest of the three cocked an eyebrow. 

"You heard me Jan. Why did you and Remus choose to date me?"

"Because we were in love with you babyboy..."

"B-but th-there's l-like a million other g-guys out th-there....They're all so much better looking than me...And they don't have a panic attack three times a week..." Virgil mumbled the last part. "Why would you choose me? I know damn good and well that I'm not the perfect guy..."

"Well of course you're not the perfect guy..." Janus made a 'pssh' sound. “The perfect guy doesn’t exist. What you are is the perfect guy for us...” 

Virgil blushed and smiled a little, “Really?”

”Of course Virgin!” Remus smiled and giggled, he called Virgil ‘Virgin’ for obvious reasons. But would soon not be able to use the nickname anymore...

”Virgil, darling, is it okay if we show you how much we love you?”

”B-but I’ve never done anything like this before....” 

“Shh doll it’s okay....We don’t have to go all the way, we just want to show you how much we love you...” Janus whispered softly, gently pulling up Virgil’s shirt while Remus rubbed his thighs, undoing his jeans. “That is...if you’re okay with it...we won’t do anything without permission. I promise.” 

“I’m okay with it....” Virgil’s blush was visible under the pale foundation.

Janus smiled softly, talking off Virgil’s hoodie and shirt, Remus pulling down the emo’s jeans and boxers, smiling. 

“Awww what a pretty cock you have...” Remus cooed, pressing a kiss to the head. 

Virgil moaned softly, legs shaking a bit. 

The duke gently rubbed Virgil's thighs. "Shh, it's okay darling, we're going to take care of you~" he said softly, taking Virgil's member into his mouth.

"Fuck Re~ AH SHIT!~" Virgil yelped a little as Janus roughly pinched his nipples. 

" someone has sensitive tits~" Janus chuckled, nibbling on Virgil's ear.

Virgil moaned louder as Remus sucked him and Janus played with his tits. 

"Re~ Jan~ Fuck I'm close~" 

"Cum for us babyboy...show us how good we made you feel~" Remus lapped his tongue around the slit of Virgil's cock, sucking up all the precum. 

This pushed Virgil over the edge, he came into Remus' mouth with a high pitched moan, shutting his eyes tight....However when the three boys looked up, Thomas was sitting at the kitchen counter, a disturbed look on his face. "Gross...Imma just go now and ask Emile about lifelong therapy." 

"H-how long were you sitting there?" 

" Fifteen minutes.... " Thomas looked like he may throw up, looking away from his sides. 

And with that, their host left, leaving the three sides flustered and blushing like virgins....


End file.
